Calidez Familiar
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Mai visita a la familia Briefs y su vida emocional cambia drásticamente. "Reto una historia de Navidad de la página de Facebook: Trunks & Mai Page".


**Reto una historia de Navidad de la página de Facebook: Trunks & Mai Page**

 **Personajes: M. Mai, M. Trunks y**

 **Elemento: Cena**

Calidez Familiar

El haber recibido la invitación para asistir a una reunión familiar causó gran alegría en el corazón de Mai. No obstante, esa felicidad pronto se mezcló con miedo al verse a ella misma parada frente a la entrada de la vivienda con el dedo a punto de tocar el timbre que, con su sonido estridente, indicaría su llegada puntual al lugar señalado.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida, abarcando desde su nacimiento hasta el día de hoy en que prácticamente vivía por segunda vez, en que su alma brincaba de dicha, pero al mismo tiempo sentía deseos de salir huyendo de allí antes de ser vista por los anfitriones.

Tragó saliva sin dejar de observar ese simple botón que la separaba de ver al hombre con el que llevaba ya un tiempo saliendo. Como amigos, claro está. Y con la madre de este que siempre la trataba como alguien de la familia a pesar de que la sangre no los unía.

Movió los dedos de la mano nerviosamente y por fin actuó según sus principios de formalidad.

Tocó el timbre.

Silencio.

Si sus manos no estuvieran enguantadas hubiera podido sentir el sudor humedeciéndolas.

Del altavoz se produjo un sonido ensordecedor que lastimó los oídos de Mai haciendo que se sobresaltara. Mas no tardó en reconocer la voz que sonaba desde el otro lado del aparato.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué desea?

-Soy Mai.

-¡Mai! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste por fin! ¡Te esperábamos! Pasa.

La puerta doble se abrió de par en par y Mai cruzó el umbral todavía con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. La condición de la corporación Capsula había mejorado desde la última vez que la vio; al menos no estaba tan destruida como anteriormente lo estaba a causa de las peleas incesantes con los androides.

Su mirada recorrió cada rincón del lugar y entonces, por extraño que pareciera, una calidez la invadió por dentro. Cerró los ojos para continuar sintiendo ese calor tan raro en su fuero interno.

-¡Mai!

Volvió a abrir los ojos y al girar la cabeza vio al hombre que consideraba su mejor amigo. O quizá algo más.

-Trunks.

El aludido se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano una vez se encontró a su lado. Había cariño en su mirar.

-Me alegra que decidieras venir con nosotros, Mai.

Las pupilas de Trunks brillaban.

-No podía faltar. Después de todo, estoy agradecida contigo y tu familia por apoyarme siempre.

El rostro de Mai dibujó una sonrisa amplia y Trunks la jaló hacia él, cruzando juntos el vestíbulo de la empresa.

-Vamos. Antes de que pase más tiempo.

Sorprendida, Mai se dejó guiar por el joven de cabellera morada sin que dejara de ver la mano de él sosteniendo la suya.

Tras caminar por varios pasillos, llegaron finalmente a una sala pequeña en donde yacía una mesa con platos, vasos y cubiertos limpios. Listos para usarse en una rica cena familiar.

Desde la cocina, ubicada atrás de la sala, se asomó el rostro de Bulma resplandeciendo de gozo.

-Me alegra que ya estén aquí. Comencemos a cenar ahora que la comida está caliente.

Mai quiso hablar, pero Trunks la dirigió al comedor y se sentaron uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente.

Las mejillas de la joven adquirieron un tono rojizo al notar nuevamente ese resplandor en los ojos del muchacho. Ya lo había visto antes de esa forma; hacía un tiempo que cuando Trunks la miraba ella podía sentir algo especial.

Algo indescriptible que le resultaba misterioso, pero al mismo tiempo hermoso y lleno de todas las cosas maravillosas que en su primera juventud no vivió por estar al servicio de Pilaf.

Inconscientemente, le devolvió el gesto a Trunks con el mismo sentimiento. O casi la misma sensación de amor.

¿Amor? ¿Acaso eso era el amor?

La repentina intervención de Bulma, que depositó en la mesa una bandeja con un pavo horneado, distrajo de sus pensamientos a la bella Mai.

-Mai, ¿quieres un poco de pavo o prefieres fideos italianos?

Nuevamente el calor subió a las mejillas de Mai que se ruborizaba ante la respuesta que deseaba expresar, pero debido a su timidez le costaba trabajo decirlas en voz alta.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzada de su propia contestación.

-¿Qué sucede, Mai?-cuestionó Bulma curiosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?-preguntó Trunks uniéndose a la curiosidad de su madre.

Mai bajó aún más su cabeza buscando la forma más adecuada de expresar sus pensamientos a voz en cuello. Sin más que agregar, irguió el rostro con las mejillas cubiertas de un color rojo encendido.

-Un poco de ambos.

Esperó.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Bulma y su hijo. Lo cual inquietó a Mai más de lo que estaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Avergonzada de su impertinencia como si se tratara de gente a la que no le tuviera plena confianza.

Entonces, se oyó un estallido de risas. Aquello causó que Mai levantara los parpados poco a poco y vio tanto a Trunks como a Bulma riendo enormemente.

Confundida, frunció ligeramente el ceño sin entender qué pasaba.

-¿Dije algo malo?

La pregunta de Mai sonó como la de una niña inocente que teme caer en poca gracia a sus amigos. Pero eso resultaba ilógico, puesto que era una mujer amada por la familia del príncipe sayajin.

Bulma cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano en un intento por frenar su risa divertida.

-Lo siento. Es que me pareciste tierna.

Aquel adjetivo calificativo le pareció nuevo y raro para Mai que no estaba acostumbrada aún a esa clase de elogios y cumplidos. Cuando trabajaba con Pilar jamás escuchó, ni supo, de nadie que le dijera palabras bonitas o dulces.

El nuevo sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas esta vez fue de sorpresa y timidez por oír ese halago a su persona.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó Mai apenada.

-Claro. Me pareciste una chica agradable desde que nos conocimos.

Un nuevo sonrojo, esta vez más intenso, se formó en las mejillas de Mai. Movió sus dedos nerviosamente sobre la mesa, conmovida por el gesto amable de Bulma.

Trunks se percató de esa timidez e, igualmente, se emocionó internamente. En el poco tiempo de conocerla, Mai se había vuelto alguien de suma importancia para él.

-Mai, nos alegra mucho que vinieras a cenar con nosotros.

En esta ocasión fue la voz de Trunks la que hizo que, por alguna razón extraña y desconocida para ella, el corazón de Mai latiera con un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El verdadero motivo por el que preparamos esta reunión es porque queríamos invitarte especialmente a pasar una cena familiar con nosotros.

Las palabras de Trunks hicieron que la mandíbula de Mai casi se cayera en la mesa si dicha escena fuera posible en la vida real. Aunque pareciera que su mundo era más caricaturesco que nada.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Cena familiar?

El asombro se reflejó en su rostro sereno y con rasgos dulces.

-Hace tiempo que te conocemos y sentimos que eres parte de nosotros. Trunks y yo nos sentimos orgullosos y felices de tenerte a nuestro lado y esta es la forma en que agradecemos.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Un sentimiento que desbordaba de su corazón como las aguas de una cascada que caía en picada sobre un río abajo.

Calidez.

Jamás había experimentado lo que era sentir calidez al estar con alguien. Con personas que la vieran, no como una mujer guerrera, sino como un ser humano capaz de sentir amor y otras emociones.

Tanto Trunks como Bulma se perturbaron un poco ante el rostro de Mai que se volvió lacrimoso, al tiempo que sus hombros temblaban por el esfuerzo de contener el llanto.

-¡Mai! ¿Estás bien?-cuestionó Trunks preocupado por pensar que, tal vez, ofendió con tal consideración a la chica.

-¿Hay algún problema?-se unió al cuestionamiento Bulma.

Mai negó sacudiendo la cabeza repetidas veces y luego alzó la cara llena de lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad que sí.

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa alegre que indicaba la dicha que su corazón sentía. Ese llanto era de felicidad. Aquella era la primera vez que derramaba agua salada de sus ojos a causa de esa emoción, hasta ahora, desconocida para ella.

-No saben cómo agradezco que se porten así conmigo. Que me hablen de esa forma como si fuera parte de su familia.

-Mai, tú eres parte de nuestra familia.-dijo Bulma.

La nueva afirmación conmovió aún más a Mai.

-Es cierto eso, Mai. Tú te volviste una parte importante de nosotros y por eso queríamos que hoy en especial cenaras conmigo y mi mamá.

La chica sonrió ante el gesto amoroso de Trunks y tanto madre como hijo le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Bulma no pudo evitar notar que entre Trunks y Mai había una química especial que no era común en su hijo. Podía reconocer fácilmente esa expresión de amor, la misma que sintió por Vegeta alguna vez.

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos a comer antes de que se enfríe la cena?

Bulma sacó de sus cabales a ambos jóvenes a sabiendas de que, todavía, no era el momento de sacar a la luz ese descubrimiento por su parte.

Aún debía permanecer dormido el amor que nacía en el alma de Trunks para Mai y el de ella para él.

Tras un asentimiento por parte de Mai y Trunks, la cena dio inició y no se volvió a tocar el tema.

Mai continuo teniendo esa sensación de calidez, amor y fraternidad que durante su primera juventud le fue negada. No podía explicar con simples palabras vanas la energía positiva que irradiaba en su ser interno.

Se sentía en medio del paraíso celestial que se promete a los que hacen cosas buenas durante su estancia en la tierra.

Ahora podía decir que era feliz verdaderamente.

La calidez familiar la invadió por completo.

Y entonces se sintió en casa. Con la compañía de Bulma y Trunks era la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

FIN

 **Lo escribí un poco a prisa por falta de tiempo. Pero espero lo hayan disfrutado. Escogí el tema de la familia como argumento debido a que la navidad no podía ser mencionada como tal. Muchas gracias por leer y apoyarlo.**


End file.
